The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,471 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A method and an apparatus is provided for acquiring satellite signals to establish the exact spatial position of a cellular radiotelephone, in order to perform a timely dropoff or smooth handoff to another base station or frequency. The cellular radiotelephone is equipped with its own positioning system which uses satellite data to determine its spatial position. The communication system is preferably a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, and the positioning system is preferably a Global Positioning System (GPS). The method of the present invention may be used to determine the base station closest to the cellular radiotelephone. In the alternative, it may be used to compute a distance between the cellular radiotelephone and a location where the quality level of the cellular radiotelephone communication signal is predicted to be less than the predetermined value, and to determine from the computed distance whether the cellular radiotelephone should be handed off.” However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising a first weather implementer, a second weather implementer, a first weather dependent shortcut icon modification implementer, a second weather dependent shortcut icon modification implementer, and an audiovisual playback implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.